A Mario Story
by Icecreamrulz
Summary: So, I did this when I was 10. FORGIVE ME. Mario and Luigi has have an amazing life with Peach, Daisy and their two kids Harry and Maple. (Her name is from SSB Adventures I don't own it!) But when natural events take the turn for the worse, what will our heroes (ish) do? I DO NOT OWN ANY MARIO CHARACTERS. BESIDES HARRY AND MAPLE'S PERSONALITY.


**Okay! First authors note!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY MARIO CHARACTER EVER. If I did, I would be super famous! :D**

 **By the way, 10 year old me made this cringe worthy story. ( WHY ME WHY!)**

 **I'm also new so if you like, THANK YOU. SO MUCH.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

"Who are you and what are you doing!?" Said a giant fat turtle,

"I'm here to save the princess from your evil claws!"

"Oh yeah? Try to stop me!"

The mysterious red-capped plumber jumped over the Turtle's huge fire balls and slided underneath him, he soon apporched the button that would defeat his new rival.

"STOP! DONT PRESS THE RED BUTTON!"

"Ok." The platform underneath the turtle's feet vanished and left him falling into lava.

"See you next time!" the plumber yelled while taking off his hat. Suddenly he could hear footsteps behind him and he turned around, he saw a beautiful princess dressed entirely in pink with golden locks tumbling down her sholders.

"W-Who are you?"The frighted princess whispered,

"It-sa me! Mario!" he yelled in triumph,

"Well, I have to do something special for you..."

That was years ago, when Mario first rescued Princess Peach, since then many new things have happened, Mario and Peach both introduced their family members to the world: Luigi and Daisy, they both fell in love as well as Mario and Peach and both of the couples had a child: Maple was Mario and Peach's child while Harry was Luigi and Daisy's child, but Bowser, the mutant turtle I mentioned earlier, did not know about Maple and contined to capture Peach and try to make her his queen. Day after day, Mario became more famous between the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone soon knew him, Every day was a great day for the Mario Brothers.

"What a lovely day!" Mario sighed as he and his brother walked down the route to Peach's castle, waving to the toads when they passed them. Mario and Luigi was late to Peach's sleepover; she had invited Princess Daisy and Rosalina so she wanted Mario and Luigi to greet Rosalina since it has been a long time since they met, "Oh no," Luigi gasped while looking at his green watch, "Its already 10 o'clock!""Don't worry," Mario was trying to reassure his brother, "We'll find a way, we are the Mario Brothers after all!" They both wandered into in the huge castle and slowly opened the door to where the girls are.

"Mario!" yelled Peach "Luigi!" screamed Daisy "why are you late!?" Mario and Luigi stared at their angry wives and glanced over at Rosalina, who looked quite blown back by the girls sudden yelling, and soon looked back at each other, "Hi" they said blushing at the same time.

"Harry? Are you there?" asked a small girl

"i'm here Maple,"answered Harry. Maple shifted out of the darkness and met Harry under a lamppost.

"Why did you tell me to come here?" asked Maple, "my mum would be really mad at me if she found out about this, and so will yours!

"Shh Maple, follow me" Harry grabed Maple's hand and pulled her across the bridge and behind the houses, they soon reached a large plains.

"Woah!" cried Maple "What is this place!?"

"Remember the times your Mum gets kidnapped?" Explained Harry, "This where our dads go to save her."

"Oh," Replied Maple sadly, " Do you think they would take one us day?"

"I don't know Maple, I don't know," Harry and Maple both looked out towards the plains, there was a full moon in the sky so it was a beautiful and peaceful sight. Suddenly the ground began to shake roughly; throwing Maple and Harry onto the floor, giving them cuts and bruises on their arms and legs,

"Ow!" Maple Complained, "What was that?!"

"It was an earthquake, but we never get any of those here..." Harry stood up and helped Maple up, they both were soon looking cautiously around them, Without warning, the ground shook once more, creating a huge hole behind them which caught them off guard,

"RUN!" yelled Harry, they both ran through toad town, it seemed as if the holes were caralling them into the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom, and so they ended up there, the holes closed up on Maple and Harry, they hugged each other, said goodbye and fell...

Mario and Luigi gasped, there was a giant hole in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom!

"We shouldn't be lolling around here, Luigi" Reminded Mario

"Yeah, we should make sure everyone is safe!" yelled Luigi,

"Lets-a go!" the two brothers punched their fists in the air, and set off to move the crowd of toads away from the hole.

"Done." Said Mario proudly as he dusted his hands. Suddenly Princess Peach and Daisy rushed towards Mario and Luigi with Rosalina close behind,

"Mario!" Yelled Peach "Were is Maple?!"

"And Harry!?" Daisy added,

"Ummm errrr" moaned the Plumbers,

"You don't know, don't you?" Rosalina questioned. Mario and Luigi stared at the floor and the girls sighed,

"Well, we HAVE to find them!" Peach cried "Will you two help us?"

"Of course!" Luigi yelled and Mario nodded.

They soon all spread out to find Maple and Harry.

"Maple, Maple!" yelled a distant voice, "Cmon! Wake up!" Maple could smell burning, 'Dad has burnt breakfast again.' she thought

"MAPLE!" the voice yelled. Suddenly Maple woke up, she was lying on some rocks and OW! did they hurt her back!

"HELP!" yelled a voice above. Maple looked up and saw Harry clinging to a rock.

"HELP ME MAPLE!" He yelled,

"D-Don't worry!" Maple cupped her hands around her mouth, "I'll help you!" THUMP! Harry landed on Maple's head.

"I said I'll help you! Not land on me!" Maple yelled.

"Sorry, just don't kill me," Harry said while standing up. "We have to work together if we are going to get out of here."

"I see you made a fire," Maple added.

"Yeah, made it to keep us warm, I climbed that hill because I saw something up there, thought it was a creature, it wasn't and while I was up there I slipped." Explained Harry.

"Owch," Said Maple. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Yeah, I didn't wake you up because I wanted to surprise you," Harry continued.

"Oh, uh well.." Maple didn't know what to say, she soon turned her head to the fire suddenly, she realised something. "Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"I've got an idea."

"Mario! Luigi!" cried Peach, she was now in tears, "Have you found Maple and Harry!?"

"Sorry to say but, no." Mario awsered sadly. Peach burst into tears followed by Daisy.

"I think I know where they might be.." Said Rosalina, pointing to some smoke rising in the sky,

"Mama-mia!" The brothers yelled.

"Quickly! Lets go!" Daisy told everyone.

When they arrived toads were circling the huge crack in the floor (from the earthquake)which was mysteriously creating smoke, there was also a fire truck and the firetoads were examining the situation.

"Help us!" yelled a distant voice,

"Please?" yelled another,

"We've got to help them!" Peach exclaimed,"Don't worry, " Comforted The fire toad, "We'llget them out soon." and as true as their words, the Fire toad came out with a huge smile on his face. "I think you would be relieved to see who we saved," He awnsered while moving aside.

'Mum! Dad!" Maple and Harry yelled whilst running towards their parents,

"Maple! Harry!" yelled the bros, Peach and Daisy while they enclosed their children in their arms.

Later, Maple and Harry both told their parents about what happened and what they did, They made Harry's fire bigger so more smoke would rise, this would get help, and it did.

"I'm so glad you are safe" Said Peach for the gazzilionth time.

"Yeah, Yeah, we know," Replied Maple.

THE END


End file.
